


You're only alone for a little while

by Donteatthefootcream



Category: Re-Animator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asexual Character, Asexual Herbert West, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Typical Danbert arguments, and they were ROOMMATES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donteatthefootcream/pseuds/Donteatthefootcream
Summary: Herbert West is a mystery and Dan is still figuring him out.
Relationships: Daniel Cain/Herbert West
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50





	You're only alone for a little while

Dan doesn't know exactly when their relationship developed. Herbert West is a puzzle Dan's still trying to decipher, so maybe he missed the signs? All Dan knows is that they eventually fell into a somewhat romantic relationship. Nothing really happens between the two of them, Herbert not initiating many physical affections, and Dan doesn't want to set Herbert off by accident so he doesn't do anything either. Herbert sleeps with him though, and after the first few weeks he strangely became a cuddly bed partner. He let's Dan spoon him, or he'll curl up into Dan's side with his head resting on his chest. These moments are rare though, Herbert hardly sleeping. Herbert used to refuse drinking coffee, finding artificial stimulants unnecessary, but Dan forced it when he found him slumped over a dead corpse. Getting Herbert addicted to caffeine is the lesser of the two evils, Dan argues. 

Herbert never tells Dan he loves him, and to anyone else that might be hurtful, but Dan knows Herbert enough to know he'll never say it. Instead, Herbert sends Dan sheepish smiles occasionally, or rubs random patterns on Dan's back when he's sleeping. He joins Dan in the living room more easily, watching some stupid movie. He doesn't eat popcorn, he doesn't like it Dan has figured out, but he endearingly likes graham crackers. Dan makes sure they're always in the house. 

"I don't understand why you watch re-runs of this, Dan," Herbert comments, looking up from his medical textbook. "It's not good."

Dan laughs. "It's Adam West's _Batman,_ Herbert. It's not supposed to be a masterpiece!"

Herbert shakes his head and goes back to his reading. Dan doesn't mind that Herbert doesn't intently watch things with him, it's just his company that Dan wants. There's something comforting with having someone around after everything they've been through. Obviously, Dan never thought that Herbert of all people was going to be his endgame. Especially since he's a man. Dan always thought he'd end up with a girl, even though he experimented throughout high school, and then he met Meg. His life was made then until Herbert came around and messed everything up. Got Dan involved in his crazy experiments and led to the death of his girlfriend. He lost everything except for Herbert. 

When everything first began, their relationship, he worried that this attachment to Herbert was because he is the only one. With the lifestyle they both live, meeting other people doesn't happen. So, Herbert is the only person Dan can grow used to or require affection from. But now, he really does think that he genuinely loves Herbert. He likes holding him, spending time with him no matter how quiet, and kissing him when Herbert allows it. 

Dan stretches when he gets off the couch to turn off the television. He notes that Herbert glances at him, but doesn't say anything. "I'm calling it a night, Herbert," Dan tells him. 

"Okay," Herbert replies, which could mean anything. He'll join Dan later or he'll venture down to the basement. 

It's thirty minutes before Herbert makes any appearance. Dan watches him silently as Herbert changes his clothes, putting Dan's Miskatonic University sweatshirt on. If Dan was brave, he would tell Herbert he was cute in the oversized sweatshirt that didn't belong to him, but he's tired and not in the mood for a grumpy Herbert. Instead, Dan moves over and raises his arm, inviting Herbert to crawl in. Herbert does and places his glasses on the table. He doesn't curl into Dan tonight, just turns his back to him and allows Dan to hold him. 

"Herbert, you know I love you, right?" Dan says softly. 

He can feel Herbert tense. He's afraid he crossed the line, concerned that Herbert will leave him to go to the basement. Yet, Herbert soon relaxes and finds Dan's hand. He holds it loosely and says, "I know, Dan."

Dan accepts his response, leaning in closer to Herbert and nuzzling his face into Herbert's hair. 

Herbert isn't a very sexual creature, Dan has picked up. He's never made any comments about anyone, male or female. He doesn't make any passes on Dan either, never initiating anything. When they do kiss more than a peck, Herbert's hands never move. All of Dan's other romantic partners would run their hands over him, but Herbert. And Herbert freezes when Dan's move anywhere, but his hips or shoulders. 

It makes Dan feel as if this whole thing between them is fake when Herbert doesn't reciprocate. He comes off as uncaring and unappreciative during every romantic moment they share. Herbert never kisses him first, never touches him, or tells him something romantic. Not even a simple "you look nice today", he's indifferent through everything. Dan worries that this whole relationship is just another one of Herbert's experiments. And Dan wouldn't be surprised if Herbert found Dan to be another body to play with. 

"Herbert, am I an experiment to you?" Dan asks him one evening. 

They're in the kitchen, and Dan hadn't meant to pin Herbert to the counter. But he's sure Herbert hadn't meant to look cute in his wrinkled button shirt with his hair messy from running his hands through it. He was just making coffee, staring at the coffee maker in a daze. Dan wonders if Herbert knows he's as attractive as everyone finds him. He hears the nurses at work talking about Herbert every so often, how he's the smart and secretive. 

"What are you talking about?" Herbert asks him, looking up at him with puzzled eyes. 

His coffee has been forgotten at this point, distracted by Dan's kiss attack. All Herbert really wanted was his coffee, but when Dan starts it's hard to pull away. He's passionate and loving. Herbert doesn't require physical affection really, but no one has ever loved him as much as Dan does. Herbert's found that no matter how weakening it is, he can't help himself from loving Dan. Yet, he can't find himself going much further with Dan than making out, and even then it feels a bit weird, sticking your tongue in someone else's mouth. 

Dan steps back and sighs, his hands falling to his sides. "Herbert, you hardly reciprocate!" 

Herbert furrows his eyebrows, even more confused. "I kiss you back. I don't understand why you think I don't return the gesture!"

He runs a hand down his face, and there's a slight blush highlighting his face. "You don't touch me."

"Oh." It sounds nearly defeated. "I don't know what to say, Dan. I just don't find petting you very necessary."

" _Petting_?" Dan looks offended, and Herbert isn't sure why he would be. That's what it is, rubbing your hands on someone. "You know what? I don't want to talk about it anymore."

Herbert gets annoyed. Typical Dan, walking away right when they get into an argument. Definitely when Dan is the one that starts it. Perhaps he knows that he was being petty. 

"Yes, please walk away, Dan. Per usual. I'll be the basement." Herbert grabs his coffee and moves around Dan, ducking under his height. He feels Dan trying to stop him by wrapping an arm around his waist, but Herbert gets around it. 

"Per usual? What the hell is that supposed to mean, Herbert?! I'm the one who _always_ comes to your aid. _Always._ I've given up everything for you! And never have I heard you say thank you or give me some sort of confirmation that you care. _Never._ This is why you it feels fake to me, Herbert. You don't initiate anything. You don't touch me. You can't even tell me you love me back. How am I supposed to feel, Herbert?"

Herbert takes a sip from his black coffee, as if he needs it to get through this conversation. "If it makes you feel any better, Dan, no, you are not an experiment. Why would I find any interest in an experiment like this one? Also, why would I risk losing you?"

Dan simply stares at him, not sure how to respond. He hates arguing with Herbert because it always ends up with him feeling incredibly stupid. And, Herbert is great at arguing. 

"Listen, I'm sorry, Herb-" 

Herbert rolls his eyes. "Yes, you're always sorry. Now leave me to my _actual_ experiments." 

Dan knows he could've handled that better. Less accusing. Herbert hates being accused of anything, definitely things he finds insignificant and petty. Part of him wants to follow Herbert down those stairs and try to win him back by helping him, but he knows Herbert will only be impatient the entire time. He won't send him small smiles or let their hands brush when trading equipment. Sometimes he wonders why he even stays with Herbert, with his constant impatience and mood swings, but then he remembers that love makes you do stupid things. 

So, he leaves Herbert alone in the basement for the day. He goes out instead, buying stuff for dinner and getting more coffee. He knows going to run out real soon. Especially since Herbert's probably not going to sleep with him for the next few days. And he understands why Herbert's mad, but he's going to miss Herbert tonight. Knowing Herbert will be downstairs in the basement doing his crazy experiments, living off of coffee. Dan doesn't like it. 

The next time Herbert talks to him, it's at work the two days later. He didn't speak to him in the car to the way to work, just got into the passenger seat and sat in silence. Didn't even tell him to turn off the radio. Dan knew he was still in hot water then. Herbert hates the radio. No station is Herbert West worthy, even the news. 

"I think we should start him a new medicine," Herbert suggests over their lunch break. He came up to Dan voluntarily, no food or water to keep him busy during lunch. Of course. 

"Yeah, that would be good," Dan replies, but he didn't even think about it. He was more in awe over Herbert speaking to him. 

"Alright, I'll go let him know."

He turns to walk away, and Dan grabs his hand. Herbert looks absolutely annoyed by Dan's interruption of his day, but turns around anyway to face him. By the look on his face, Herbert knows exactly what Dan is going to try to say. 

"Not now, Dan. We're at work," Herbert tells him in a hushed whisper. 

"Then when? I know you'll hide away again when we get home."

He doesn't say anything. Dan's correct, he was planning on disappearing once their shift was over. 

"Can we try to talk about this on a civil level?"

Herbert looks around the room, taking note that it's empty except for the the three nurses in the corner. They aren't paying them any mind, invested in their own conversation. He reluctantly takes the seat next to Dan, and looks down at the table in silence, waiting for Dan to begin his attempt at fixing things. 

"Herbert, I care about you, and however you want to express affection I'm okay with it. Even if it's just sharing the space with me. Just try to be more vocal about your comfort zones, alright?" 

"That sounds reasonable, Dan. I suppose I can work with that."

Dan smiles. "Good." He leans in closer, trying to be discreet. "Are you going to sleep tonight?"

"Depends."

Herbert gets up after then, leaving the break room to go find patients to care for. It keeps him busy, Herbert doesn't like sitting down and taking a breather. He always has to be doing something. Dan finds it endearing, in a Herbert kind of way. 

If Dan's in a far more chipper mood the rest of the day, no one takes the time to ask why. 

The next week, Herbert threw Dan completely. He kisses him. Kisses him on the mouth after getting into bed with him, Dan not even prompting Herbert to do so. _He just did it._ And it makes Dan wonder what he did to make Herbert do such a thing. He didn't do anything differently than any other night before. 

"Did I do something?" Dan asks, chasing after Herbert's lips when he pulled away. 

Herbert settles down beside him, his head using his hands as a pillow. "No. Don't couples kiss each other goodnight? Or did I interpret something wrong?" 

Dan chuckles, sitting up to on his elbow to lean over Herbert's face. "No, you're fine, Herbert."

"Good. I wouldn't want to make a fool of myself."

Dan kisses Herbert this time a light one. Nothing too passionate. They are trying to go to bed. And even though kissing Herbert all night sounds very appealing, Dan would like for him to sleep. But, Herbert grabs the back of Dan's head and keeps his lips pressed against his, inviting Dan to keep going. 

"Herbert, you have to sleep," Dan mutters, kissing Herbert again. "Not that I'm not appreciative."

"I thought you wanted me to prove my affections?" 

Dan moves back, worried that Herbert is doing something he doesn't want. "Herbert, I want this to be genuine. Not something you think I want."

He looks shy, his hand loosening from his hair. "I do enjoy kissing you? Even though the act of kissing is rather strange. Lips against lips."

Dan smiles, laughing softly at Herbert. He pecks his lips one more time before laying back down. "You're cute."

He can't make it out, but Dan hears Herbert grumble something under his breath. Most likely something cursing him out for describing him as something so informal and demeaning. Dan throws an arm over him in response, pulling him closer. Herbert doesn't fight back. 

Herbert finds Dan attractive. He always has. Dan is a handsome man with his height and build, the way his face is kind or the way his hair looks wonderful to run fingers through. Dan is selfless and caring and unbelievably loyal. Herbert knows Dan loves him, he never needed to be told. He never needed Dan to be physically affectionate with him either, he merely wanted Dan to be around forever. He doesn't know what'd it be like not having Dan anymore. He's come to embarrassingly be dependent on the taller man. 

Dan's physically affectionate though. He needs Herbert to show him signs of affection to believe he's loved. Herbert doesn't understand it truly, never requiring kisses or touching to feel appreciated, but he's aware that he's the odd one out when it comes to well, basically everything. So, he lets Dan kiss him in any sort of ferocity he wants, but he has his rules. It feels far too intimate and sexual to be touched; Dan has to keep his hands still on Herbert's hips or over his shoulders. 

"Are you okay?" Dan asks Herbert. 

It was fine. Dan followed the rules, hands still on Herbert's side... until he wasn't. His hands got too close to his belt. He would've started fondling with the buckle Herbert's sure if he hadn't moved his hands immediately and pulled away. Yes, they've been in this romantic relationship for months. Most couples would've had sexual intercourse at this point, perhaps earlier. Herbert should've expected this day to come. The day where Dan would try to move things along. 

"I don't wish to do that," Herbert mutters quietly, not meeting Dan's eyes. 

"Do what?"

"You know _what._ You were trying to get into my pants, Dan!"

He holds his hands up in defeat, creating a distance between them on the couch. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, Herbert."

Herbert rearranges himself, turning to face the television and abandoning all attention he had for Dan; he had killed the mood, Herbert was no longer interested in kissing him. A shame, Dan, Herbert has found, is a very nice kisser. Makes the weird gesture enjoyable. 

"It's okay if you don't ever want to sleep with me, Herbert. Just say so," Dan says. So softly that it's as if he's trying to calm a wild animal. Herbert hates the feeling. 

"No, I don't want to sleep with you," Herbert replies. He gestures to Dan, "It's not that I find you unattractive. You're very attractive, actually. I've never been interested in intimacy such as that. You're lucky I even let you kiss me as much as you do."

"Thanks for telling me, Herbert."

"For what?"

Dan chuckles. "Confirming that I'm attractive."

Herbert finds himself smiling. He doesn't exactly know why. Maybe it's the way Dan tried to clear the tension in the air with a joke. Or, Dan's charm in general. He leans into Dan's side, his head resting on his shoulder. Dan throws an arm over Herbert's shoulder, holding him tight to his side and kissing his head. If someone had told Herbert years ago that he'd be leaning against a man, a man he's hopefully in love with, he'd laugh and call you air-headed. Herbert West was not the one to get attached. Let alone fall in love with someone. 

"This conversation has drained all of my willpower to stay conscious," Herbert says, "I'm going to bed."

"You? Doctor Herbert West going to bed first! No!" Dan teases, standing up along with Herbert. 

Herbert sends him a glare. One that Dan has gotten fairly used to. "You're welcome to join me."

Dan kisses Herbert's forehead, receiving a warning poke to his side in return. "Hmm... perhaps I will."

Dan is sitting on the edge of the bed, dressed for bed and watching Herbert move around the room getting situated. He once again makes use of Dan's sweatshirt, the sleeves slightly too long, and the overall shirt too baggy on his form. It's a strange sight to see Herbert West in something so casual. Dan wonders what the people at work would say if they saw Herbert like this, but the thought makes him jealous. No, Dan is the only one who gets to be gifted this sight. 

"It's our day off tomorrow," Herbert reminds Dan, tugging at the sweatshirt's sleeves. "We could make a date out of grave robbing if you want?"

Yes, incredibly romantic. Yet, Dan doesn't respond. Agreeing or not, he'd be dragged along anyway. 

Herbert walks up the bed, signalling for Dan to move over, but he doesn't. Dan has spent much too long fighting back his impulses to love Herbert in this look. He knows he can't ravish Herbert, lay him down and make him feel incredibly loved. He wraps his arms around Herbert's middle and hugs him. Herbert seems startled, his hands in the air not sure what to do, but he does end up resting his hands on Dan's shoulders. 

With Dan's head resting on his chest, Herbert taking his chance to tread his fingers through Dan's hair. He's wanted to for a long time. If Herbert takes some sort of sanctification from the pleased hum against his chest, he simply tightens his grip on Dan's hair. 

"Not that I don't enjoy this, whatever it is, but I was looking forward to sleeping," Herbert cuts into the silence. 

Dan presses a kiss to Herbert's chest and then removes his arms. "I know you don't like hearing it, but I love you."

Herbert considers forcing himself to reply. To lay his heart out there and make him vulnerable, but he can't. He's not ready for that. Instead, he cups Dan's face and kisses him. 

Dan smiles against his lips, hearing the unsaid words through the kiss. He can live with this. 


End file.
